


Baby, Ignore Me (Since You Don't Need Me Anymore)

by howtohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: "Look, I'm tired, James. You both made it clear that it was a mistake--"Bucky cuts him, "--No, that's not--""--I understand, okay? We had too many drinks, and I was almost in heat. We're fucking adults and I can deal with this."Bucky inhales sharply. He looks like he's stabbed, shot by a gun, and to Tony's horror, he understands why.Bucky thinks Tony's going to, to--"I'm keeping it." Tony says weakly.******Omegaverse. Stuckony.One drunken mistake leads to a baby on the way. Tony struggles with his feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1123





	Baby, Ignore Me (Since You Don't Need Me Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a **very self-indulgent fic** and I wanted to try my hand at angst.  
> If you do not like a whump! Tony fic, this isn't the fic you'd read.
> 
> It's a cliche, unplanned pregnancy with a generous serving of unrequited feelings.
> 
> Again, I swear, this is a Tony Stark needs a massive, tight hug kind of story.
> 
> Also, this is un beta'd.

"It's not yours."

"Tony--"

"It's not."

But denial can only take Tony so far, not when he knows himself that the conception's estimated date coincides with their drunken mistake. And that's what it was, a terrible mistake fueled by alcohol, pre-heat pheromones, and stubborn unrequited feelings, on Tony's part. He's pretty sure it's only alcohol and pheromones on the alphas's part.

He's lucky that it's only Bucky present in their floor. That Steve's away from a mission. 

Tony wipes the sweat off his forehead. He feels cold, clammy. The butter croissant he ate half an hour ago is threatening to make a comeback. Bucky's staring at him weirdly.

"Look, I'm tired, James. You both made it clear that it was a mistake--"

Bucky cuts him, "-- _No, that's not_ \--"

"--I understand, okay? We had too many drinks, and I was almost in heat. We're fucking adults and I can deal with this."

Bucky inhales sharply. He looks like he's stabbed, shot by a gun, and to Tony's horror, he understands _why_.

Bucky thinks Tony's going to, to--

"I'm keeping it." Tony says weakly.

Bucky lets go of the breath he's holding. The immense relief on Bucky's face pisses Tony off.

"God knows why you give a shit. But I'm keeping it." Tony repeats, his tone acerbic. He knows it's unfair, because they are friends. They've patched things up after, _after Siberia._ He turns away from the alpha, nausea's gripping his insides. He hopes to make an exit before he spills partially digested bread in front of the man he's been pining for.

He makes it outside of Steve and Bucky's floor, throws up all over the garbage can in his own room. No one's rubbing circles on his back, whispering shit like _'it's going to be alright'._

After Tony's done regurgitating the damn croissant, he feels numb.

Bucky didn't even come after him.

**

Three days after Tony tells Bucky, he gets back to his normal routine: locked up in his lab, fiddling with whatever he finds. He shoves any thoughts about the alphas at the recesses of his brain.

_(Today's the day that Steve and his team are back from their diplomatic mission with T'Challa. Tony's been dreading this ever since he revealed the news to Bucky.)_

Absorbed with the modifications to DUM-E's code and the update on the nanite casing, Tony failed to notice that the doors open and in comes Steve, with Bucky trailing behind. If he had spotted them prior, he'd shut down the lab or better yet, don the armor and fly off to anywhere but here.

_But, here he is. Here they are. Might as well get over it._

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Steve demands. There's a small whine in his voice that Tony chose to ignore. 

Tony calmly faces them, a neutral expression on his face. He closes the schematics that's blown up in front of him.

"I told Bucky. I assumed he'll tell you."

Steve tries to suppress the growl in his throat, hurt by Tony's dismissal. Bucky places a hand on Steve's shoulder. Tony isn't sure if the gesture is whether to calm Steve or to restrain him rom punching Tony.

Steve's nostrils are flared as he struggles not to raise his voice. "What, so you expect Bucky will just _pass the message_?"

Tony replies with a rhetorical question. "You found out about it, right?"

Steve's riled up. Tony wants to laugh, because it's pathetic, that's all he's ever perfect at--getting on Steve's nerves. He'll never be someone who Steve can love, cherish. He's always the one who makes Steve shake in anger, the one who will always disappoint Captain America.

Steve clenches his fists. He takes a deep breath and it takes a moment for him to bottle down the turmoil that's brewing inside him.

"You're keeping the-the baby." Steve states. Tony nods, because he does intend to keep the baby.

"I can do this on my own. I don't expect you both to be involved."

 _Because this was a mistake,_ Tony wants to repeat. But knowing Steve, he'll deny it because he's a morally upright man and he'll likely push about ' _taking responsibility'._

That's bullshit, Tony can take care of his own body, of this baby, even without them. He can 'take responsibility' for himself. And, yes, he's forever stuck in unrequited love for the alphas but who cares about that?

"Tony, we can help." Bucky offers. Tony winces. The last thing he needs from them is pity.

"I'll handle this. Look, I even started cutting my caffeine intake." Tony tries to smile but he's sure it only comes as a grimace.

Steve sighs, "Tony, you're not even listening..."

"I am. And I chose to do this by myself." Tony crosses his arms. "Look, I appreciate the offer. Thank you. I'm not promising anything, but--I'll let you know if something's, if something comes up. How 'bout that?"

Because they can't really do anything once Tony's set his mind on something, Steve and Bucky can only nod.

**

It occurs to Tony, after the check up in which Steve and Bucky had insisted they accompany him with, that the two alphas want this baby.

Because Tony may not be Steve and Bucky's best friends (that's the privilege of Tasha and Sam), but Tony remembers that Steve had opened up to him before that he also dreamt of building a family, back when Steve was still happily living in the forty's. The life he was harshly tore from and brought to this unknown future.

Steve had expressed his gratitude, confessed that Tony had given him a purpose, somewhere to belong,

Steve told him that he gave him a home.

That's when Tony's traitorous heart decides it beats for Steven Grant Rogers.

It's more complicated with Barnes, because of their history. 

But one day, after they're done decimating Thanos and his battalion, Bucky had visited him in the hospital without Steve by his side. The man had the gall to apologize for the crime he was brainwashed to commit. He took responsibility for his actions, even though he was a victim of circumstance like all of them are.

And then, _and then,_

\--Suddenly, it was _easy._ Easy to talk to Bucky, easy to laugh with him, to tease him, to pair up with him for missions, to work on updates for his metal arm, to throw popcorn at him during movie nights with the team, to argue with him, to have a screaming match with him,

to fall in love with him.

They clicked. That's how Tony is left with the agony that comes with pining after two alphas who clearly didn't have any more space in their hearts. Tony accepts that, it is foolish to cling on the minuscule hope that they'll miraculously love him back.

Then, there's the baby. How Steve and Bucky want this.

Tony sucks in his breath, he feels like his heart would burst with grief. Could he do this? To give birth to the baby and leave it with the alphas?

They'll take care of the child and it'll grow up cherished, loved. And maybe then, Tony could part from his misery and find someone who can learn to love him. 

**

On his fourth month, there's a slight swell on Tony's middle. Proof of the developing child inside.

"Uh, Mr. Stark? Did you find out the gender?" Peter asks shyly. He's watching his mentor work on his suit, it had a slight malfunction the other day which wasn't really life-threatening, but Tony had insisted that he'll fix it immediately so Peter should stop by. 

Tony continues scanning the Spider-Man suit as he replies, "We can't know until next month."

"Oh." Peter smiles hesitantly, "What are you hoping for?"

Tony pauses. He hadn't really dwell much on the baby, aside from taking care of his body and ensuring that the baby's getting the right amount of nutrients.

But still, it would be nice if the baby is,

"A girl. An alpha girl would be nice." Tony answers. 

Peter nods, as if to agree that alpha girls was a superior choice than all the other possibilities. The teenager roams around, examining Dum-E and U, delighted when Dum-E attempts to shake his hand. Peter yelps when Dum-E grips him tighter than expected.

"Does Cap and Bucky want an alpha girl too?" Peter asks. There isn't any malice behind his question, only curiosity. Besides, how could the kid know that this baby's just a result of a one night fuck.

_(Jesus, four months into this pregnancy and Tony can't still believe how careless he was. He had countless one night stands before and never had it resulted with someone getting up the duff.)_

Tony clears his throat, unsure what to reply to Peter's query. 

"They'd probably say they have no preference and that they'll love the baby no matter what." And that, that _does sound_ like something Steve and Bucky would say.

Peter snorts. "I still think an alpha girl would be nice. Harley thinks so too."

**

On fifth month of his pregnancy, the ultrasound reveals that the baby's a girl. If she's an alpha, a beta, or an omega, they'd learn about it when she's at least a year old.

Steve and Bucky are thrilled, excited at the prospect of having a girl. So are the rest of the team, except for the ones who lost the gender pool, but their disappointment is overshadowed by the general happy ruckus that's going on.

And Tony?

Well, he's trying his goddamn best not to get attached to the baby. After all, it's not like he'll form any deep connection to the baby once she's born.

**

Nearly seven months with a bun in his oven, Steve spots Tony crying while hunched over his Stark pad. He rushes towards him, wanting to soothe and comfort Tony. He settled beside Tony, rubbing circles over his back as sobs pour out from the omega.

"I felt h-her kick." Tony whispers. "I felt _her_."

"Oh, Tony--" Steve tries, wants to ask why the other man looked so heartbroken when he finally felt the baby move. But before he could, Tony interrupts him.

"--I felt her, and I just, I _can't_ ," Tony whines pitifully. " _I can't._ _God, I can't-can't fall in love again._ Not with _her."_

 _Fall in love again?_ Steve's confused, he searches for answers on Tony's face. _Why can't Tony love the baby?_ _Why can't he love her when he's part of her too?_

Tears start falling from Tony's eyes again. He frustratedly wipes them off.

"I'm so _fucking tired,_ Steve. I'm so sick of - of falling _again_. She won't ever be _mine_ , she's _yours_ and _Bucky's_ and I'm just a convenient womb--"

"--That's not--"

"--It's so stupid. I'm so stupid, I'm so fucking tired." Tony rests his head on Steve's shoulders, wetting the alphas's clothes with tears and mucus. _"So fucking tired."_

Steve doesn't speak, fearing that anything he'll say will only upset Tony further. Instead, he holds the other man. Wrapping him in a loose embrace, rubbing his back gently. Steve doesn't promise him that 'everything's gonna be alright'. Because there was no way of ensuring that.

Because he promised 'together' before. And look what that got them.

So, he holds Tony. After, when he calms down, he lets him go with a soft parting kiss to Tony's forehead.

Then, he presses their foreheads together, though Tony's eyes remain closed and there's tears streaming down his cheeks. Steve stares at him and tells him,

"You're the only one thinking that you're just a 'convenient womb'. You're worth more than that to us."

With that, Steve leaves Tony.

**

"Buck?"

"Hmm?"

"Tony loves us."

"...I know."

Steve turns to his side, facing his mate. "Like, love _love._ Tony's in love. _With us both_."

Bucky calmly replies, "I know."

**

They never bring up Tony's incident. For that, Tony's immensely grateful, because he can't handle anymore confrontation. About his...feelings.

Miraculously, the three of them get along better as the pregnancy nears its term.

**

"She's a healthy baby girl, weighing seven pounds and eight ounces."

The little girl is perched on Tony's chest, near his head. She's very warm, her face scrunched and red. There's little hair on her tiny head and her eyes are closed.

 _She's perfect. God, she's perfect._ Tony thinks. He delicately places a kiss on her head, taking great care not to put too much pressure. The nurse had warned them that her skull is still vulnerable and soft.

He kisses her once more, because it might be the last kiss he'll ever get to give to his--no, to _the_ baby.

His vision blurs, tears gather in his eyes.

Steve and Bucky stay quiet. They don't point out that Tony's crying.

**

"I think, I think I could love Tony."

Bucky embraces Steve. "You could."

"But, I still love you. That won't ever change, you know?"

"I know."

Steve kisses him sweetly, lovingly. Bucky lets him.

"How-how about--"

"-- I do love him, Steve. Just as I love you."

Maybe this could work. Maybe they can promise Tony that _'everything's gonna be alright'_. Maybe the promise of 'together' won't be broken this time around.

Maybe they'll be a family.

And then, and then, Tony won't cry anymore when he looks at her, at their little girl.

_(Tomorrow, they'll tell him. Tomorrow, they'll work things out.)_

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was in a mind-set wherein yes, Tony's pining for both Steve and Bucky. Steve's half in-love with Tony but he hasn't realized it yet (not until the end of the story). And Bucky's...well, he's in love with Tony but he's waiting for Steve to realize that he loves Tony too.
> 
> Then, of course, they begin courting him.
> 
> I'm such a sucker for omegaverse stories with 'babies first, fall in love later' kind of shit.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> *Edit (04.11.2020): Woah, guys. Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I'll mull over a possible sequel but right now, I've WIPs which I wanna work on. I posted this on anon because it is very self-indulging plus all my stories are set in omegaverse and there's one fic of mine that kinda has a similar theme with this (insecure!Tony with pining for Steve and Bucky) I'm weak for thoseeee hahahaha! Once again, thank you very much!!!


End file.
